1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mounting apparatuses; and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an expansion card such as a memory card is fixed on a circuit board of an electronic device by a mounting apparatus. The electronic device may for example be a computer or a server. The mounting apparatus includes an electrical connector, and two plate-shaped locking members disposed at two opposite ends of the connector for clamping two opposite ends of the expansion card. However, the plate-shaped locking members may block airflow to the expansion card. In particular, a circuit board may have a plurality of expansion cards fixed thereon, with the expansion cards parallel and adjacent to each other. In this arrangement, the locking members of the mounting apparatuses block air from flowing into and out of a space between each two adjacent expansion cards. This reduces the efficiency of dissipation of heat from the expansion cards.
What is needed, therefore, is a means to overcome the described limitations.